Conventionally, used as a method for mounting an electronic component is a method for mounting a bump-attached electronic component on a substrate through solder bonding. However, mere solder bonding of the bump of the electronic component with an electrode of the substrate is low in bondability, so that the bonding is reinforced by partially fixing the electronic component to the substrate with a resin reinforcing material (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
A method is known that includes bonding a semiconductor component with a circuit board with use of a thermosetting resin composition containing solder particles (for example, Patent Literature 2). This method improves fall impact resistance of a semiconductor component mounted structure because a resin cured part covers circumference of a solder part formed through melting and integration of the solder particles.
A method is also known that improves bonding strength between a package component and a mounting substrate by curing a thermosetting resin composition in such a manner as to surround circumference of a solder ball bonding the package component with the mounting substrate (for example, see Patent Literature 3).